


revenge

by akamine_chan, shinetheway



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Collaboration, Community: pod_together, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Party Favor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasing, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotel room was trashed.  Okay, maybe not in the more traditional rock-star sense of trashed—all the furniture was still there and nothing looked <i>broken</i>.  But there were pizza boxes stacked on every available surface and scattered across the floor were fast food containers, candy wrappers and junk food packaging.  Gerard took another step into the room and a mostly empty Dorito bag crinkled underfoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shine (shinetheway)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/gifts).



> Written by akamine_chan, performed by shinetheway
> 
> Warning: contains what could be construed as dubious consent (warning just to be on the safe side). Also the use of restraints.

  


[mp3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/B-revenge.mp3) or [m4b](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/B-revenge%20by%20akamine_chan,%20shinetheway.m4b)

The hotel room was trashed. Okay, maybe not in the more traditional rock-star sense of trashed—all the furniture was still there and nothing looked _broken_. But there were pizza boxes stacked on every available surface and scattered across the floor were fast food containers, candy wrappers and junk food packaging. Gerard took another step into the room and a mostly empty Dorito bag crinkled underfoot.

It was like a horde of starving 20-something guys had hung out in their room for the afternoon watching—Gerard looked at the pile of DVDs on top of the television—horror movies.

Frank was lying face down on the bed, and Gerard could tell from his breathing that he wasn't asleep. Which was weird, because usually there was no way to get Frank to lie down when he was awake, short of tying him—oh.

Now that he was closer, he could see that Frank's hands were duct taped together, high on his back. Gerard grinned. "Looks like you had a fun afternoon."

"Fuck off," Frank grumbled into the pillows.

"Those Avenged guys really know how to show a boy a good time," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and bouncing a little.

"Fuck. Off," Frank said, but Gerard could hear the smile in his voice. "You gonna cut me loose?" He wriggled his fingers at Gerard.

Gerard considered the situation. "No, I don't think so."

Frank huffed. "At least help me turn me over."

He thought about it. "Nah, don't want to see your ugly face."

"Your mom has an ugly face," Frank shot back, and ruined the effect by giggling.

Gerard shook his head and went over to his backpack, rooting around in the pocket until he found his utility knife. "No, I'm just thinking about payback."

"For what? I didn't do nothing."

Frank actually had the nerve to sound offended. "Oh, I don't know, Frankie. Maybe it was the way you rubbed yourself all over me like you were in heat yesterday. On stage. In public. And then you left me hanging by taking off to party with Zacky and his boys."

Frank giggled again and tried to cover it with a cough. "Oh, that."

"Yes. _That_." Gerard climbed onto the bed, straddling Frank's ass, rubbing his hard dick against him. "Payback, motherfucker." He pried the knife open and grabbed a handful of Frank's shirt. "Hold still, Frank." Gerard kept his knives sharp, so it cut through the thin material easily.

"Hey, no, wait, this is one of my favorite shirts, Gerard!"

"Pfft. You have three others identical to it." Gerard pushed the fabric aside, revealing the skin of Frank's back, with the inked jack o'lantern grinning wickedly at him. Frank had other tatts, so much art etched into his skin, but the pumpkin would always be Gerard's favorite.

"This one is _lucky_ , you fucker."

Gerard snorted. "Right." Frank had lucky everythings. Lucky shirts, lucky shoes, lucky toothbrushes. It was slightly ridiculous. He folded up the knife and tossed it onto the bed. He smoothed his hands down Frank's back, enjoying the feel of Frank, warm and solid under him. He dragged his ragged fingernails from shoulder to waist, and then back up, leaving behind faint white lines and goosebumps.

"Fuck, Gee," Frank moaned.

Gerard inhaled deeply, feeling the thrum of arousal rise at the way Frank sounded, a little desperate and breathless. He stretched out, leaning down to murmur into Frank's ear. "Feel good?" he asked. "You want more?"

"Yes, please, c'mon, Gerard, let me blow you, want you in my mouth, love the way you taste—"

"Hmm." He licked at Frank's ear before sitting up and unbuttoning his jeans. "I love it when you suck me off; you're so sloppy, you get me so wet and slick." He waited until Frank squirmed a little, searching for some friction. "Nah."

Frank bucked under him. "Asshole," he hissed.

"Payback," Gerard reminded him. He spread his legs a little wider over Frank's body and let his weight rest firmly on the small of Frank's back. "I could fuck you, just cut your pants off of you—" he ignored the sound of protest, "—and spread your legs wide, push my way in. . .you want that, Frankie?" Gerard let his voice drop down to a sexy purr, watching Frank shiver.

"Oh, fuck, yes," Frank panted. He arched up and spread his legs a little. "C'mon, Gerard, do it."

Gerard traced down the center of Frank's back with a finger, feeling the ridge of his spine, the bump of vertebrae. "Yeah?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Ummm, no."

"I hate you," Frank groaned.

"I doubt it." Gerard laughed. He reached into his half-undone jeans and gave himself a slow, lazy stroke. "You want me to tell you what I'm doing, how I'm touching myself? Or should I just let you use your imagination?"

"Oh, fucking Christ, Gerard!" Frank pressed his face into the pillow, breathing hard.

Gerard loved how frantic Frank was, just from Gerard's words. He rubbed his dick against Frank's back, taking advantage of the sweat that slicked Frank's skin, letting his mouth drop open as his breathing got labored and loud. "Yeah," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"Gee—" Frank whimpered.

"Hush," Gerard said, starting to jack off in earnest, letting his hand move loose and easy. "Payback." 

Frank arched under him with a moan, but Gerard didn't notice, too caught up in his own sensations, rolling his hips forward and pushing his cock into his hand. He licked his dry lips and let his head tip back; he was close already, caught in a weird feedback loop with Frank, feeling Frank's frustration transforming into a prickling heat that pooled between Gerard's legs and made him gasp.

"C'mon, Gee, just do it, fucking come on my back, mark me with it—"

"Cheating!" Gerard accused breathlessly, closing his eyes against the image. It was gross and disgusting and so fucking hot. "Oh, fuck—" He shuddered and curled over Frank's back, stroking himself as he came with an embarrassing sound, part moan, part squeak. "Fuck," he repeated hoarsely, and before he could change his mind, he smeared his come over Frank's skin.

"Oh, God," Frank muttered, and something in Gerard's belly, primal and primitive, twisted at the sight.

"Mine," Gerard said softly, sliding off Frank and curling up next to him. 

Frank turned his head to look at Gerard, only one dark eye visible. "Yours," he agreed, and then pulled a face. "You made me come in my pants."

Gerard laughed and groped for the knife so he could free Frank's hands. "Payback, motherfucker," he said before he leaned in for an awkward kiss. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Aka:
> 
> Um, maybe I have a thing for bondage. Or porn. Or some combination of the two.
> 
> Shine continues to be the most awesome ever. She is like my porn muse.
> 
> Beta by the lovely Andeincascade, my constant star. Additional look-over by Lucifuge5.
> 
> Shine: She wrote PORN just for MEEEEE ! \o/ Or, well, not. But it doesn't matter. :D Getting to watch the story as it was written was an incredibly fun experience, and the range of voices and tones, the subtleties that each character brings to this story, was a challenge and a delight to try and replicate. I wanted to emphasize the teasing trust and safety while not losing of that faint hint of dubcon nerviness that gave everything a bit of edge. And the way aka left so many things unsaid offered endless scope to make those things come out in the performance.
> 
> Endless thanks and appreciation to akamine_chan, without whom this podfic would never have existed, and whose ability to write scorching porn in less than a day will never cease to amaze me. :) I'm so glad to have had the chance to collaborate with you on these fics!
> 
> Aka: Totally written for you, bb!


End file.
